


《春雨里洗过的太阳》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《春雨里洗过的太阳》

0.

“你说什么？”师铭泽张大了嘴，“你和谁在一起了？”

施展翻了个白眼，“邓超元。”

“谁？”

“邓超元！！”施展吼道。

师铭泽紧张地“嘘”了一声，接着坐在寝室床上，一脸匪夷所思地盯着施展。

施展被他看得发毛，没好气地问，“看啥子？”

“邓超元……”师铭泽一字一句说的艰难，“是……omega？”

1.

施展是大厂为数不多的alpha之一。

作为未开播前就已坐拥数个站子的练习生，几乎所有和施展不熟的人都以为他是omega，施展似乎也喜爱且擅长于伪装自己，笑起来甜甜的一口白牙。

然而师铭泽知道施展是alpha，酷爱做俯卧撑，动不动就要和人家体育比赛，袜子能堆一周，大大咧咧成天没个正形，喜欢软软的、可爱的、容易害羞的omega，以前也谈过好几场恋爱。

刚进厂那几天施展就已经像个沾花惹草的蜜蜂似的围着胡春杨王喆打转，师铭泽看在眼里，除了暗自憋一口气之外，也只能佩服施展的外向，脸皮厚，以及最重要的——像omega。

因为只有omega才能快速地接近一群omega。

日子就这样过下去，师铭泽还在背地里长吁短叹，施展却跑来告诉他，自己和邓超元在一起了。

师铭泽知道邓超元和施展以前就认识，关系也好，然而他一直认为那两个人只是兄弟，毕竟邓超元怎么看都不像omega啊。可施展说在一起的时候那么笃定，因为师铭泽怀疑而着急的连鼻头都红了。

于是师铭泽只好把疑惑问出口，等待施展来解答。

施展看起来对于他这个问题很惊讶，随即换了一副嫌弃的表情，“怎么可能，师铭泽你会不会看人会不会闻味道？他信息素那么a怎么会是o啊。”

“什么？”师铭泽忽然开始怀疑自己前二十年的人生都是泡沫，“那你是omega？还是他以为你是omega？”

“都不是，”施展说，“他知道我是alpha。”

“你们两个alpha，”师铭泽手有点抖，“你们两个alpha在一起？你有那么喜欢他？”

“没有……哎……有……哎……”施展抓抓头发，苦恼道，“我也不知道，他跟我说他喜欢我，我就答应咯，那么好的朋友，我不想太尴尬，再说我也有点喜欢他……”

师铭泽懒得去揪着细节问东问西，施展描述的情况乌七八糟，反正也不是他谈恋爱，他心想，他更好奇另外一个问题。

“那你们两个alpha怎么做？”

“做什么？”施展愣了，接着瞪大眼睛盯着他，“你管呢！”

2.

第二天邓超元来宿舍门口等施展。

施展刚洗漱完就跑出去了，看见邓超元拿着两杯豆浆，纳闷道，“你怎么不进去？”

“怕你害羞。”邓超元把手里的热饮递给他一杯。

“我才不害羞呢，我施展真蓝人真alpha怎么可能害羞？”手心被暖的泛红，施展蹦蹦跳跳走在前面，强迫自己忽略脸颊的滚烫，“我看是你害羞吧邓超元。”

他听见邓超元藏在喉咙里低沉的笑声，不知道为什么感觉脸热的更厉害。

邓超元比施展高，走在后面一低头就能看见他淡蓝色的发旋儿，他从大学开始看，怎么看怎么都觉得可爱，想把人抱过来揉揉脸，再亲亲，还想干的他连话都说不出来。

从一起上培训班开始，邓超元就喜欢施展。

他知道施展是alpha，那时候施展小，刚分化没多久，骚包一个，连抑制贴都不贴。老是要逃课拉着他一起去酒吧，邓超元用尽毕生语文水平编出的请假短信被施展嫌弃，坐在车上依旧喋喋不休地念叨他。

堵车的时候他就把窗子打开一小半，将手掌探出去，车外面的喇叭从东穿到西，摩托的轰鸣像群狮咆哮，施展的大嗓门儿和成都市高筒冒出的烟混在一起，“邓超元，”他兴奋地扒着比他高的男孩肩膀，“以后我们也买辆摩托吧，太酷了这也。”

“好。”邓超元说，他看着缓慢倒退的人行道，心想以后他们会在哪儿呢，会像现在一样好吗？如果还能见到的话一定要买辆摩托送给施展当生日礼物。

他陪施展去酒吧，去蹦迪，坐在卡座里寻找他笑出的白牙，看他头发丝都激动的扬起来，时不时有光晃在他脸上，几秒的时间空隙里，那个小alpha，他喜欢的小alpha的影子就重叠起来看不清楚了，邓超元盯着那个模糊的舞池，接着他忽然在咫尺的距离里又看见红色的雪，纷飞飘洒着下落，落到远方去。

施展是他二十多年人生里唯一一场张扬肆意的雪，耀眼又夺目，却也同样青涩而朦胧，邓超元在无数个爬起来洗内裤的深夜里梦见他，醒了才发现那场雪真的早已飘向遥远的千百公里外。

能和施展一起进青春有你，是邓超元想都不敢想的事。

培训班结束后，他和施展偶尔一起约出来吃饭，再后来施展去做了练习生，两人就此再无聊系。  
不是邓超元怂，施展大学的时候就告诉过他，喜欢软软的omega，邓超元曾经旁敲侧击地问他对两个alpha怎么看，施展奇怪地瞥他一眼说，“我觉得无所谓吧，你问这个干嘛？你喜欢alpha？”

“我就喜欢你。”

五个字在喉咙与口腔中来回打转，不知道为什么就是发不出声音。于是邓超元始终沉默，施展等了一会儿觉得无聊，低下头继续玩儿手机。

算了，邓超元想，就做朋友吧，做个朋友挺好的。

可是他最终还是做不到，录制初pick视频的那一天他透过半掩的门缝看见他心心念念的雪，施展带着螃蟹的头套，裹在牛仔裤里的两条腿瘦削细长。邓超元从此知道自己完了，彻底的那种，他找施展一起吃饭，问他的近况。其实没什么好问的，施展是活在网络里的，邓超元有了网就有了他的消息。

进了节目以后他没能和施展分到一个宿舍，大厂里训练说辛苦也算不上真苦，至少还是给了他们足够的时间腻在一起，邓超元交了新朋友，签了安全协议进来的omega王喆，天不怕地不怕，和alpha睡上下铺。然而每天从爬上床到睡着的几分钟里他仍旧在想施展，记起他吃火锅辣的泛红的唇角，记起他围着胡春杨上蹿下跳的身影，记起他自带喇叭一样的大嗓门儿。

于是邓超元把施展拦住了。  
于是邓超元表白了。

他把施展堵在去训练室的路上，在施展写满莫名其妙的眼神里拽住他的袖口，拉着他到楼梯间没有摄像头的死角，接着深吸一口气说，“施展，我喜欢你。”

施展愣住了，他仰起头看着面前那个高个子，“你说撒子？”

“我喜欢你。”邓超元重复。

他的手心濡湿一片，指甲几乎紧张地扣进肉里，施展怔愣的神情钻进他的瞳孔，邓超元近乎绝望地预测自己的命运，他想那场雪跟他注定是要错过的，何况成都多少年才下一次雪呢？

可是邓超元忘了，廊坊是会下大雪的。

因此在2019年的寒冬腊月里，宿舍楼梯间很暗的第二个拐角，施展黑亮的眸子直直撞进邓超元的胸膛，他把他赤裸裸地撕开，温柔而带着审视地观察他鲜活的、跳动的心脏，然后扬起脖子注视他，一切又一切，满腔的雪、满腔的红都送给他。

“那我们在一起吧。”施展说。

3.

“他被标记了？”

“什么时候的事儿？被谁啊？”

“不知道，他不是从来都拒绝别人给他做临时标记吗？”

这天施展去训练室的时候，训练生都围在一起七嘴八舌地讨论着什么，他刚和邓超元临别忽吻，乐颠颠地扒开人群加入围观，“什么事儿啊什么事儿啊？”

师铭泽和姚明明告诉他，“王喆被临时标记了。”

训练室里闹闹哄哄，像菜场似的让施展头晕目眩，他无端心里咯噔一声，抓着姚明明小臂问，“王喆现在在哪儿呢？他被谁标记了？什么时候？”

“你给我把手放下。”师铭泽皱着眉扒拉他胳膊，被姚明明瞪了一眼。

好心又温和的omega告诉他，“他现在应该还在宿舍休息，你要去找他吗？”

“嗯。”施展心不在焉地转身往来的方向走，走到训练室门口忽然想起了什么，回头冲姚明明喊了一句，“谢了啊！”

他经过宿舍和训练楼中间空场的时候被冻的打了个哆嗦，严冬的冷意把施展的纠结彻底冻碎，他耳朵通红，手冰的没了知觉，像个急躁的小蛮牛，加快速度跑上楼梯。

上楼——拐弯——再拐一个弯——第三间——

无论开始多么冲动，真到了那扇门前，施展就又犹豫了。

他半蹲着，视线平直地盯在金属把手上，心咚咚咚跳，跳的他头都几乎疼起来，仿佛一把重锤，敲打他，击溃他，告诉他王喆是个omega。alpha去吃omega的醋，从哪个角度看都荒谬至极。

“你找……施展？你怎么在这儿？”

施展咽了口唾沫，直起身子尴尬地看着探出头来的王喆。

后者面色苍白，疑惑地站在门口，对他的到来表示不解。施展瞟到他棕黄色发茬下细白的脖颈，空空荡荡——王喆没贴抑制贴。似乎注意到他的目光，王喆把领子向上提了提，“我那个……”他吞吞吐吐解释，“我以为没人会来，就没贴抑制贴，你是alpha吧，这样可以吗？要不然你等等，我现在去贴上也行。”

“没事儿，”施展挠挠头说，“我就是来看看你，你好点儿了吗？”

“我好多了，”王喆笑了笑，“这有什么好不了的？”

“那就行。”

他凑上前去，离王喆又近了一点儿，接着草木香混着玫瑰的信息素味儿钻进他的鼻腔，淡淡的，然而依旧很容易辨认。

那股草木香陪伴了施展很久，培训班寝室里那张狭窄的床，拍毕业照的台阶左边，甚至是二十分钟以前，属于广阔森林的湿润和它主人带来的温凉统统都萦绕在他鼻间。

邓超元的信息素，施展想，所以，王喆让邓超元给他做临时标记？邓超元同意了？

“诶……你渴不渴？”王喆问，把门拉的更开，“你要不要进……施展？施展？”

4.

号称真男人的alpha施展落荒而逃。

跑进风里的那一刹那施展甚至搞不清楚自己在哪儿，他不想面对那栋楼，那个人，然而他也不想回去训练，风灌进嗓子，冲进肺里，他忽然弯下腰去咳嗽，连续不断地深呼吸，这时施展终于意识到他有多喜欢邓超元，喜欢到连他多看别人一眼都要别扭拧巴好几分钟。

仿佛是风把他刮走，刮到训练楼去，咳嗽依然没停，他思绪纷乱，走到每个训练室都粗暴地拉开门，确认没有邓超元后再关上。偶尔有累到脱力的omega从地上撑起身来对他露出警惕而防备的眼神，同时小心翼翼，像在看一匹凶狠的饿狼。

“小展？”

熟悉的低沉男声在施展耳侧响起，邓超元抓住他小臂，“你在干嘛？”

他贴的很近，距离只有几厘米，施展偏过头就能看见那张脸——那张让他生气也让他心动的脸，高挺鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇，于是他偏不转头，“我没干嘛。”

邓超元皱着眉把鼻尖凑到他后颈，接着冷了脸，肯定道，“你去找王喆了。”

“对，”施展说，他攥紧拳头，蓦地转过身来，鼻梁骨撞上邓超元来不及后退的胸膛，“我去找他了，怎么了？我不能去吗？你标记他连说都不跟我说一声，邓超元，你算啥子蓝人？！”

他的嘴被男人匆忙捂住，邓超元眉头紧锁，“你跟我去个地方。”

“我……我才不跟你去。”

施展被半强硬地拖走时还在挣扎。

四层角落的隔间没有摄像头，所有训练生都心知肚明，久不通风的狭小空间被无数信息素暴动后留下的痕迹填满，omega的，alpha的，重重叠叠地包裹彼此，他们的呼吸声也是，施展能清晰听见邓超元压抑住的喘息声，两股气体的轨道相交，然后再分离。

“你觉得我标记他是因为什么？”邓超元把施展抵在墙上，他们额头挨着额头，双腿像纠缠的树干，“嗯？”

“我不知道。”施展干巴巴说，接着转头看向门，问，“你锁门了吗？”

邓超元盯着他，过了几秒忽然掰着他的下巴扭过来吻他，用炙热的爱意与湿润的口腔，施展踮起脚去搂住他，用手抱住他的脖子，撕掉他的抑制贴。

alpha之间的亲吻总是激烈而凶狠，施展闭上眼睛，草木香席卷他胸腔里跳动、生长的森林，邓超元站在中央哗地点燃一柄火，下一刻看着冲天的红光毫不犹豫地抛弃那只火把，放任它烧的周围寸草不生。

那几分钟里没有冬，没有夏也没有秋，没有浪潮更没有水，只有干燥的、溢满的爱和拧着眉的邓超元，施展发着抖更紧地拥抱他，接着他终于成为了火把，成为了森林里所有的一切。

5.

于是他们顺理成章地做爱，邓超元抱着施展，肌肤赤裸地贴紧彼此，“怕吗？”他问。

施展全身都在抖，小腿紧绷着颤，然而他眸子亮晶晶地抬上去，坚定地环住邓超元，“不怕，”他说，“你来吧。”

房间里暗的要命，也热的要命，邓超元不知道从哪儿摸出润滑剂，挤了大半瓶在手上，手指缓慢地向下探，探到漆黑隧道交汇的路口，他亲吻施展的耳垂，温柔地含吮，同时伸了一根手指进去。施展感到凉，冰冷的胶状液体流进股间，邓超元叼着他的耳垂含糊地询问，“疼吗？”

“……不……”施展半闭着眼睛，他并不好受，然而还是嫌邓超元太慢了，“你……你快点儿……”

“嗯。”邓超元哑着嗓子答应他。

真要进去的时候邓超元抬起施展一条腿，从侧面磨着顶进去，他太大，泡在润滑剂里也还是让施展疼软了，不到五平米的空间里又闷又热，他们全身上下都湿漉漉地，刚从水里捞出来似的潮，邓超元就在这样的潮湿里掐着施展的腰把自己一点点全送进去，他又忽然不温柔了，强硬地抓着施展手腕儿不让他逃走。

“你他妈……”性器一寸寸逐渐深入，施展被顶的几乎说不出话，“你他妈退……退出去……”

“小展……”邓超元一只手搂他腰，一只手绕到前面去抚慰他软下去的性器，alpha黏黏糊糊地恳求道，“你放松……马上就不疼了……”

施展被这两下夹击弄的晕头转向，迷迷糊糊地咬着嘴唇压抑呻吟，邓超元缓慢地前后抽动，他还是怕伤了施展，颈部青筋爆出来都不敢冒险。

“你快……快点儿……”施展摸着墙发抖，他被邓超元抱在怀里，从头到脚都红的发烫，alpha终于不用再忍，一下猛地顶到底。

“啊……啊……”

“宝贝……”邓超元舔掉他的汗水，在水声和黏腻的撞击声里提醒，“别叫这么大声……”

走两段楼梯下去就是训练室，而他们纠缠不休，在没有窗户的小隔间里，邓超元几乎可以想象到地板底下的喧闹，施展要是不在这儿的话，也还会像个大喇叭一样和别人打打闹闹，练舞到深夜，额头的发丝汗湿成几绺贴在一起。他就在这样的想象里更用力地顶弄，听施展支离破碎的尖叫声和喘息声，他们终于互相占有了对方，即使是就着大厂棕红的墙砖与咸湿体液，草木、巧克力钻进彼此的领地里肆虐、攻占。邓超元在射精时一口咬上施展后颈红肿的腺体，把信息素狂风骤雨般释放出来。

疼，酸涩，爽，麻痒。施展腿软的像被芦苇根绑住，他也射了，眼前像有道白光淌过，邓超元从后面支撑他，不让他倒到地上去。

“我操……”施展牙尖磕碰牙尖，“邓超元……”

“嘘，”邓超元低声笑，胸腔的震动落在施展突起的脊柱上，“小展……”

“我爱你。”他说。

6.

施展21岁生日，邓超元送了他一辆摩托。

“干嘛送这个？”施展拿着钥匙一脸不解。

邓超元望着他，他从他的瞳孔里又穿梭回那个夏天，19岁的施展坐在他左边，他在他的身后看见成都起伏连绵的山，看见蓬勃的雾气冒出烟囱，听见车轮碾动与人潮的脚步，他又把视线收回来，落在少年身上，落在红色的、张扬的雪里。

太阳在雪地里缓慢地膨胀，压满二分之一的天空，从那一刻起，春天到来了。


End file.
